Peter Parker
Peter Parker is the main protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a student at Horizon High after successfully solving Max Modell' s equation during his presentation at Midtown High School . When super villains attack the city, Peter suits up and fights crime as the superhero (and masked-vigilante) Spider-Man. Appearance Physical appearance Peter Parker is a teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes. His height is 5'10" and he weighs 97lbs. Civilian attire Peter is usually seen wearing various jackets with a t-shirt underneath throughout the series. He carries blue one-strap backpack with him to horizon; on the backpack is the formula his Uncle Ben wrote for, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." As Spider-Man As Spider-Man, Peter wears a red and blue spandex suit; a pattern based on a spiders web is featured on the red parts of the costume with his trademark spider symbol resting on the chest area. The lens in his mask not only only him to see, but also houses other features; such as night vision. Spider-Man's trademark web-shooters rest on his wrists. Personality Peter is a nice, geeky, and friendly teenage boy who is loyal to his friends, family, and those he holds dear. While his heroics as Spider-Man have made those refer to him as a flake, Peter will always be there for anyone that needs him. History Relationships Miles Morales Miles Morales is one of Peter's closest and most likely first friend at Horizon High. Miles is usually the one to give Peter the benefit of the doubt when others refer to him as a slacker. He was also the first one Peter revealed his identity to, and has had Spider-Man's back as Kid Arachnid ever since. Anya Corazon Anya is one of Peter's closets friends at Horizon High. When they first met she was angry at him for ruining her vibranium reactor and considered him a slacker, but she eventually warms up to him. Anya's opinion on Spider-Man was different than what she thought of Peter. She appreciated the hero for saving her life twice, and returned the favor once she became Spider-Girl. Gwen Stacy Gwen is one of Peter's closets friends at Horizon High. When the Peter comforted her after finding out that her uncle was the villainous Jackle, she hugged Peter and thanked him for sharing his story about Uncle Ben and the formula on his backpack. Gwen's opinion of Spider-Man was similar to Anya's opinion of Peter. She believed that Spider-Man was heroics wrong, saying that he shouldn't need to hide his identity if the Avengers don't, and she slyly remarked on how he didn't capture the Jackle. Despite this, she warms up to him after gaining spider-powers and working along side him. Harry Osborn Harry is Peter's best friend and the first friend he has ever made. While irritated by Peter's excuses of being late, he tolerates it due to their friendship. After he found out that Peter was Spider-Man, he was frustrated due to Peter keeping it a secret for so long. Their fight against the Sinister Six rekindled their friendship to the point that even his father could not suede him into killing Spider-Man. Ben Parker Peter's Uncle Ben is the person responsible for him becoming Spider-Man. Peter was devastated after he was shot, and almost murdered the burglar who killed Uncle Ben if it wasn't for his uncles teaching. To this day Peter carries the equation Ben wrote on his backpack, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." May Parker Peter's Aunt May is like a mother to him just as Uncle Ben was like a father. She deeply cares for Peter as her own son, even trying to find a way to pay for Horizon when the omission price was more than she could afford. Likewise, Peter cares for her deeply and didn't want her to pay for the tuition money. May appeared to be afraid of Spider-Man at first, but seems to have warmed up to him between the events of Sandman and Venom Returns. Max Modell Max Modell is Peter's headmaster at Horizon and his scientific hero. As Spider-Man, Max holds a lot of respect for the hero for the many times he has come to Horizon's aid. At the end of The Hob Goblin Part Two , Max and other officials at Horizon agreed to put up a statue of Spider-Man, dubbing him their unofficial mascot. Otto Octavius Doctor Octavius was one of Peter's teachers at Horizon High. From first impressions and later on Otto considered Peter one of his underachieving students. After he decied to become a hero, The Octopus, Peter as Spider-Man tried to show him the values of a hero, but Octavius' ego and Norman Osborn got in the way of Spider-Man's teachings. This lead to Octavius becoming one of Spider-Man's greatest enemies, Doctor Octopus. Norman Osborn As Harry's father, Peter respected Norman for opening a school after Harry was kicked out of Horizon. However, after finding out Norman wanted to destroy Horizon High and Spider-Man, Peter knew that Norman Osborn was not the man he thought he was. Tony Stark Peter idolizes Tony Stark, also known as the superhero Iron Man. As a child, Peter had made a makeshift Iron Man costume for Halloween one year, showing he had been a fan of the armored avenger for a number of years. Peter (as Spider-Man) finally meets Tony Stark, in which it is revealed that Tony doesn't believe him to be a hero, but after Spider-Man helped him defeat Ghost, Stark began to see Peter as an ally, and even sees potential in him. After Otto Octavius' actions in Peter's body as The Superior Spider-Man, Peter & Tony's friendship is currently strained. Ms. Marvel When they first met Kamala found Peter to be annoying, and acted frustrated when she was told to work with him, however she eventually warmed up to him. After they teamed up to save The Avengers, they became friends. it was later revealed that they kept in touch and have hung out a couple times, but their relationship was strained after Otto Octavius temporarily took over Peter's body. After getting his body back he had told her what happened and they reconciled. It's hinted that Peter may have feelings for her, as when trying to get in touch with her, he asked himself why she makes him feel nervous. Mary Jane Watson Mary Jane was a fellow student of Peter's from Midtown High. He cheered for her once finding out she was the mascot of the Midtown Tigers football team. Flash Thompson Flash use to bully Peter due to him being a nerd and weaker than he is. Sometime before the beginning of the series Flash matured past his bullying ways and became friendlier toward Peter, only using "Puny Parker" as a nickname now. Abilities Peter is very intelligent and resourceful for his age; having created his prototype Spider-Man equipment with tools he has managed to find before creating his new suit at Horizon High. Powers Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, given to him after a bite from one of Raymond Warren's genetically-enhanced spider experiments. The powers Spider-Man received from the spider include: superhuman strength, increased agility, and other arachnid-based powers. Equipment Web-shooters Peter's web-shooters are devices that rest on his wrist and allow him to shoot his webs. He designed them to activate by pressing his middle and index fingers on the trigger. Proto-suit The Proto-suit is Peter's first costume. He created from from Aunt May's sweat clothes and originally used the outfit to make money wrestling and to go after the man who shot Uncle Ben. Stealth suit Peter built this suit in order in case of Jackal's potential Spider-Man army. At first Peter didn't adjust the suit to accommodate his body heat, but Norman Osborn would steal it, fix it, and masquerade as the Stealth Spider. Electro-Proof suit A makeshift suit Peter made from Horizon High science projects to combat Electro. Gallery Click here to view gallery Trivia * Peter is fifteen years old in season one and sixteen years old in season two. * Peter's voice actor, Robbie Daymond, had auditioned to voice him in the previous series Ultimate Spider-Man, but lost the role to Drake Bell. ** Robbie Daymond, however, did provide the voice of Spider-Man in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, which was released a few years before this series. ** Daymond also reprised his role in the 2017 video game, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. * Peter's Spider-Man suit in this series is slightly similar to it's appearance from the 2012 film, The Amazing Spider-Man. Where, unlike other series, there is no web pattern around the waist connecting toward the torso, as well as having noticeable soles on his boots. * This version of Spider-Man made guest appearances in the third season of Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as the fifth season of Avengers Assemble. * The spider-symbol on Peter's black suit is an original design made for this series. However, in Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout, the black suit's spider-symbol is the original and more-frequently used classic comic design. **In the 2018 comic storyline, Red Goblin, Peter dons the black-suit once again, although with a new design, and it's logo appears very similar to the one from this series. * Peter was bitten by the Genetically-Enhanced spider while in Oscorp, much like his Ultimate Comics, Marc Webb film series, and Ultimate Spider-Man TV series counterparts. However, unlike those versions, the spider wasn't created by Oscorp or Norman Osborn, but instead was created by the Jackal. References * http://avengersassemble.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Web-Warriors Category:Horizon High Students Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Venomized Category:Symbiote Hosts